¿Una Bufanda? ¿Una Bufanda Verde Slytherin?
by a-lunatica
Summary: Harry está de cumpleaños y Draco le regala una bufanda, nada más y nada menos que una bufanda verde Slytherin. Y toda la culpa la tiene Brian Kinney y sus escenas. SLASH Harry/Draco


Hola, traigo el regalo de Harry. Quiero a Harry como a ningún otro personaje de ficción. Bueno, a Draco y a Brian también. De ahí este regalo. Espero les guste y creo que no más escribiré lemon por un buen tiempo.

**Beta:** Sirem, Gracias!

**Advertencia:** Menciones a Queer as Folk, a Brian Kinney y a la dichosa bufanda. Si no la vieron, no importa. Yo adoro a Brian, así que no me maldigan xD.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Brian, ni Draco, ni Harry son míos, yo solo me divierto escribiendo tonteras como esta. Ah, y es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**¿Una Bufanda? ¿Una Bufanda Verde Slytherin?**

Draco Malfoy tenía un excelente gusto para muchas cosas, para todas diría él. Pero tenía serios problemas para encontrar aquel objeto, perfecto, para el cumpleaños número 28 de Harry.

Había visitado millones y millones de tiendas, sin exagerar, por supuesto, un Malfoy no exagera.

Había intentado con joyas, pero a Potter no le gustaban las joyas, perdía todo, era un misterio que aún no perdiese el anillo de oro blanco con serpientes verdes y plateadas entrecruzadas que le había regalado para el cumpleaños anterior. Draco sonrió; probablemente se debía a un hechizo de permanencia, obvio, sus amenazas surtían efecto. No por nada las amenazas de los Malfoy eran tan temidas.

Una joya no serviría.

Potter se había esforzado para regalarle algo decente para su cumpleaños. Jamás diría que sintió algo removerse en su pecho cuando Potter llegó con un frasco de poción multijugos, una sonrisa predadora, se acercó y le quitó un cabello. Lo que sucedió después estaba más que censurado. Pero, luego de la fabulosa noche de sexo, Potter lo miró con ese cariño que antes era objeto de su burla y que ahora era una especie de 

alimento, y le entregó una llave pequeña, con cubierta negra y un símbolo inconfundible.

Era la llave de un auto, posiblemente aquel convertible negro que Draco quería y necesitaba conseguir. No era sólo un auto, era un lugar para tener más sexo caliente y, por supuesto, tenía todo el significado de que Draco, al fin, estaba realmente cómodo en el mundo muggle, aceptando y queriendo un regalo como aquél, pero primero pensó en el sexo.

Recordar el día de su cumpleaños le provocó más que una erección. Le dio una excelente idea. Recordó que Potter siempre hablaba de una motocicleta roja y negra que había sido de su padrino. Recordó algo como que la había destruido el sauce boxeador o que estaba con un Ford Anglia que hacía no sé qué en el bosque prohibido; a veces Potter decía cosas que no tenían ningún sentido.

La opción de la moto era una excelente idea. Además de que, Potter sobre una moto, auguraba una buena imagen.

Siguiendo los consejos de Potter para solucionar todos los problemas, Draco abrió el portátil y se conectó a internet. Tecleó _motos _en un buscador, pero había demasiadas opciones. Probó con distintas combinaciones de palabras, perdió mucho de su valioso tiempo visitando páginas, hasta que encontró una tienda que ofrecía una Harley Davison roja y negra. Anotó los datos, la dirección y el nombre de la moto. ¡Qué ridículo poner nombre de mujer a una moto!

Cerró la ventana aliviado, por fin tenía el regalo. Tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que sus ojos veían; como fondo de pantalla, había una foto de un hombre moreno, pelo castaño y un cuerpo casi igual al suyo, de morirse. ¿Quién demonios era ese hombre que estaba en el portátil de _su_ novio? La respuesta llegó por sí sola: las palabras 'Brian Kinney' y 'Queer as Folk' estaban en la mitad de aquella foto.

Draco no pudo con la curiosidad y abrió nuevamente una ventana de internet. Tecleó dichas palabras, dispuesto a encontrar cualquier cosa, menos que el dichoso Brian Kinney era tan cabrón como él en sus mejores tiempos. Con razón a Harry le gustaba.

Entró a ciertos sitios con muchas imágenes y descubrió con asombro que era una serie gay. Y que ese tal Brian estaba con un rubio teñido, Justin, que al parecer era tan Gryffindor como Potter. Menuda coincidencia.

_Yo creo que se basaron en Draco Malfoy del slash Draco/Harry para crear a ese personaje; igual de bueno en la cama y la misma personalidad de chico malo, frío y distante que por dentro tiene centro de chocolate, además de pervertido y promiscuo._

Decía una estúpida fanática en una de las páginas de internet, menos mal que había prometido no atacar muggles, _centro de chocolate_, ni Potter diría algo tan cursi.

Draco debió reconocerlo, las imágenes de aquella serie eran… incitadoras, por decir lo menos. Siguiendo con el asombro, descubrió que Potter tenía los capítulos de aquella perversa serie en el disco duro, abrió uno al azar. Sí, Brian Kinney era una especie de dios del sexo, quizás tan bueno como él y, solo por su personalidad tan Slytherin, Draco se lo perdonaba.

Mucha conversación, muchos problemas sin importancia, Draco intentaba adelantar las imágenes para ver algo más interesante.

Brian Kinney estaba en una tienda de ropa digna de un Malfoy y vestía lo que aparentemente era un Armani. A Draco cada vez le gustaba más Brian Kinney. El susodicho estaba tocando una bufanda, una bufanda blanca, de seda y carísima, mientras decía _esto es lo que quiero. _Draco pensó que, por la mirada, quería decir _esto es lo que quiero follarme_ ¿cómo follar con una bufanda? Jamás lo había pensado.

La escena seguía, _bla, bla,_ pensó, nada interesante, él no quería saber los problemas de otros, con la crisis existencial perpetua de Potter ya tenía suficiente para varias vidas. Y entonces, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos ante las imágenes que destellaban en la pantalla. Entendía porqué le llamaban Brian-dios-Kinney, porque había que decirlo, ese hombre más esa bufanda, eran la imagen perfecta para morirse e ir cielo o al infierno.

Después de ver aquello, Draco solo podía pensar en una cosa: debía superarlo.

Y así fue como encontró el segundo regalo para Potter: él mismo con una bufanda, y el placer de verlo haciendo lo que sea que hiciera ese tal Brian, que ahora le caía mal porque estaba bueno y su novio lo miraba.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Como todos los años, habían asistido a la fiesta de cumpleaños para Harry que le preparaban los Weasley. Mucha comida casera— mejor que la de los elfos de su mansión, pero no lo diría jamás — y muchos pelirrojos; Draco ya estaba seguro que se reproducían de alguna forma mágica. Granger tenía mellizos, ¡mellizos! Él no quería ni una mascota, por el momento. Soportar un par de bromas de los gemelos, y las miradas aún hostiles de Ron Weasley. Nada nuevo, en realidad.

En la mañana, Harry le había preguntado por su regalo. Él sólo sonrió, prometiendo más cosas con esa sonrisa que con cualquier palabra.

—Los gemelos son increíbles, cada semana inventan cosas más impresionantes— estaba diciendo Harry mientras se limpiaba las cenizas, luego de salir de la chimenea.

—Sí, increíbles, especialmente cuando las prueban en uno—dijo Draco con aparente fastidio, aparente, porque el plan que tenía para pasar la noche lo había tenido caliente todo el día.

—Draco —dijo Harry sonriéndole— era solo una broma, además hoy es mi cumpleaños. No puedes enojarte.

—Pero puedo no darte tu regalo—Draco lo miraba impasible, intentando mantener la calma, la seriedad. Pero Harry podía leer las emociones en sus ojos; demasiada práctica.

—Vamos a la cama, ha sido un día agotador.

—El día aún no ha terminado— Draco se acercó por detrás y lo abrazó por la cintura, de una forma demasiado tierna— y, por lo mismo, sospechosa— apoyando su mentón en el hombro de Harry. —Primero, abre tu regalo—susurró al oído de Harry, provocándole un escalofrío.

_Joder, _pensó Harry, temblando de anticipación, Draco había usado _esa _voz.

Draco lo soltó y fue a la habitación, cuando volvió tenía una caja rectangular gris oscuro, con una cinta negra sujetando la tapa.

—Feliz cumpleaños _Harry_— y ese _Harry_, sonó mezclado con emociones que Draco no quiso ocultar. Deseo, ansiedad, impaciencia, amor.

Harry curioso, desató la suave cinta, dejándola caer a un lado. Nervioso, levantó la tapa, no sabía qué esperar.

Pero no había imaginado jamás que su regalo fuera aquello.

— ¿Una bufanda? ¿Una bufanda verde Slytherin? —Draco pensó que sonaba un tanto decepcionado.

—La bufanda no es el regalo, no todo al menos —Draco sonrió de lado, con aquella sonrisa arrogante y seductora. Advirtiendo.

Se acercó a Harry y tomó la caja, sacó la bufanda, sintiendo la suave seda entre sus dedos deslizarse como agua. Dejó la caja a un lado y miró a los ojos de Harry, que brillaron con entendimiento.

—La viste — afirmó Harry frente a las acciones de Draco.

—La vi — reafirmó— y la borré —dijo, ampliando su sonrisa arrogante—. Ese tal Brian Kinney me cae mal. Es un cabrón arrogante, no lo necesitas, me tienes a mí—. Y diciendo eso, pasó la bufanda por el cuello de Harry, acercándolo hasta rozar sus labios. Lo besó, impregnando aquel beso de deseo y propiedad. _Eres mío._

Draco estaba celoso. Y quería reafirmar que Harry era sólo para él, y que cualquier fantasía, ahí estaba él para cumplírsela, no necesitaba a una copia barata de él mismo, por muy bueno que estuviera.

Si Harry quería bufanda, tendría bufanda.

Se separaron un poco, Draco aún sujetando a Harry a través de la bufanda que ahora se deslizaba por su cuello. Draco dio un paso atrás, llevándose la bufanda. Harry intentó seguirlo, pero con un gesto de Draco, se detuvo.

—Mírame —dijo Draco, mientras se quitaba la camisa, desprendiendo botón por botón. La bufanda sobre su pecho. Draco deslizaba sus dedos sobre el nácar de los botones, acariciándose, sin despegar los ojos de Harry. Éste se lamió los labios frente a aquella imagen. No necesitaba ninguna orden para mirarlo.

Al llegar al último, Draco sonrió y miró a Harry, diciendo con la mirada _no te muevas, solo mírame_. Y su mirada parecía funcionar, Harry se quedó clavado al piso, como estatua de hielo, pero con la temperatura suficiente para derretirlo.

Draco recorrió su pecho con una mano, abriendo la camisa, sintiendo con sus dedos su propia piel, para luego, con ambas manos, quitarse la camisa, dejándola caer arrugada al suelo. Vestía pantalones negros a medida, que le marcaban a la perfección aquel trasero. Ahora, acompañando a aquellos pantalones de pecado, estaba la dichosa bufanda, que Draco estaba deslizando por su pecho.

Harry observaba absorto cómo la nívea piel de su novio era contrastada con aquella seda verde que la acariciaba, cómo Draco cerraba los ojos y con la mano que guiaba a la bufanda, se acariciaba un pezón, luego otro. Harry escuchó el gemido que escapó de los labios de Draco, y vio cómo éste levantaba la bufanda, soltándola en el aire y cómo ésta caía sobre su rostro, marcando sobre la tela cada facción, grabando cada gemido, impregnándose de la fina capa de sudor que cubría la frente de Draco. Provocando gemidos de placer. Y gemidos de frustración.

Draco deslizó sus largos dedos por los mechones de pelo rubio, abriendo la boca, cerrando los ojos y ladeando la cabeza, su mano pasándose por su mejilla y de su boca saliendo suspiros ahogados, la otra mano mantenía sujeta la tela verde marcando un camino azaroso sobre su piel.

Apoyó la cara en su mano, abrió la boca y mordió suavemente su muñeca, mezclando suspiros con jadeos y dientes, deslizando los dedos hacia su boca, lamiéndolos, impregnándolo de saliva mientras sus ojos se abrían y se sumergían en los de Harry, que estaba tan excitado que ni siquiera se movía para aplacar su creciente erección.

Volvió a recorrer su mano usando los dientes, raspando su piel, mordiendo su muñeca, sus dedos. Su respiración estaba agitada y la fría tela contrastaba aun más con su cuerpo, con su sangre.

Se dejó vencer, bajó las manos hasta los costados de su cuerpo, las palmas abiertas y la mirada fija en Harry, en una clara invitación.

Harry no lo soportó más. Esa bufanda estaba tomando su lugar en las manos de Draco. Observar a Draco con esa bufanda recorriendo y tocando de aquella manera su cuerpo, era mil veces mejor que cualquier súper orgasmo al borde de la muerte.

Joder, Draco con cualquier cosa era mejor que un súper orgasmo. Siempre que no fuera provocado por el mismo Draco, nada, absolutamente nada, se comparaba con ello.

El silencio que los envolvía hacía de aquella escena un momento etéreo, mágico.

Harry se acercó, restando el paso que los distanciaba. Aliviando un poco su deseo al tocarlo, al sentir que ahora Draco gemía bajo el toque de sus manos. Agarró los bordes de la bufanda y atrajo a Draco hacia sí, imitando sus acciones. Invitándolo a un beso profundo, pasional. Draco aceptó la invitación colocando las manos en la espalda de Harry y abriendo la boca.

Harry lamió y mordisqueo el labio inferior, Draco, compitiendo, invadió aquella cavidad, hundiéndolos en un beso profundo, solo necesidad, solo deseo.

Draco bajó las manos hasta el trasero de Harry, sobre los pantalones, odiándolos, y apretando sus cuerpos, sus erecciones se encontraron, ambos duros, ardiendo de necesidad. Al sentir aquello, el beso se convirtió en algo bruto, anhelante, las manos luchando para eliminar todo lo que se interpusiera entre sus cuerpos desnudos y sus manos.

Draco consiguió quitarle la camisa a Potter, y éste bajaba frenético los pantalones de su novio.

Ante la desesperación de Harry, Draco se aclaró, respiró hondo, y recordó el plan. Era el cumpleaños de Harry, lo haría suplicar.

—Al suelo—exigió Draco, separándose de Harry, e indicándole la alfombra mullida que había en la sala.

Harry se dejó hacer. Draco empujo a Harry contra la alfombra, ambos desnudos y necesitados.

—Draco…—suplicó Harry, ya no aguantaría mucho más. Draco estaba sobre Harry, besándole un pezón.

Draco se detuvo, él también estaba al límite, observó a Harry y luego a la bufanda que aún estaba sobre Harry. Aquella bufanda era una suave y dulce tentación, pero sus ojos volvieron a los de Harry, encendidos de deseo, y ese pedazo de tela, dejó de ser el cielo, y pasó a ser justamente eso, un pedazo de tela que arrojó a una esquina

Harry lo tomó de la nuca y lo besó, tomando el control de la situación, mordió los labios y chupó el cuello. Harry quiso invertir los papeles, quería entrar en Draco, pero Draco no lo permitió, y aplastó con fuerza el cuerpo de Harry contra la alfombra, suave y caliente, especial para esas ocasiones.

Luego, cuando Harry entendió que no debía moverse, Draco se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, mirándolo desafiante, se chupó dos dedos y se preparó, no lo necesitaba demasiado, de solo pensar en la polla de Harry, ya… joder, era demasiado, retiró sus dedos y se empaló. Las rodillas flexionadas, las piernas abiertas y su miembro turgente, erguido, pidiendo atención.

Con movimientos fuertes y lentos al principio, Draco comenzó a moverse, Harry sujetó sus caderas, ayudándolo en su lento pero profundo vaivén, arriba y abajo; deseo, pasión, brillando en sus ojos, Harry se corrió dentro de Draco, arqueando su espalda y gritando aquel nombre, observando cómo éste se llevaba una mano a su propia polla, acariciándose un par de veces hasta derramar semen sobre el pecho y estómago de Harry.

—Dios…Harry— fue lo último que fue capaz de decir antes de caer exhausto sobre él.

Harry lo abrazó, normalizando su respiración. Con un giro de muñeca los limpió, no tenía idea de dónde estaba su varita, ni su cuerpo ni nada. Su mente perdida en los recuerdos de aquel orgasmo fulminante, y sus ojos fijos en la bufanda que yacía en el suelo.

Al final, y a pesar de todo, siempre eran ellos dos, no necesitaban ni querían nada más.

Brian Kinney no le llegaba ni a los talones de Draco, por muy moreno, mal hablado, musculoso y sexy que fuera. Porque Draco era suyo.

Pero no se lo diría, así Draco inventaría más estrategias para demostrarle que él era mejor.

Quizás para el siguiente año le regalara aquel streptease disfrazado de vaquero.

FIN


End file.
